


Red Like Blood

by BananaChicken22



Series: Chronicles Of Blood [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, No Romance, No Smut, POV First Person, Short, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChicken22/pseuds/BananaChicken22
Summary: A series of strange deaths has been plaguing Montreal lately. A young man and his friend discuss this mystery and the rumours that surround it...





	Red Like Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first story. It's set in a Universe that I made up years ago but that I never had much time to write about until recently.
> 
> I originally wrote this in the end of May 2019, but I'm not gonna change the date of publication because June 27th is the date that this story officially goes public.
> 
> With all that being said, please enjoy

I woke up this morning to go grab the bus and go to work, like every other morning before that one. Before going to work, I went to a small café nearby to go grab a small breakfast and a coffee. I grabbed the newspaper as I sat down to enjoy my meal. The headline read as such:

_CORPSE FOUND ON PLATEAU MONT-ROYAL_

_A completely bloodless corpse has been found yesterday morning in an alley on Saint-Christophe Street. No weapon has been found on the scene and no external wounds were found on the victim’s body save for a bitemark on their neck. Police reject the theory of a serial killer and instead favor the hypothesis of a rabid wild animal. It is worth reminding that four other corpses were found in similar conditions throughout the month of September._  


I heavily sighed in exasperation. For weeks now, people were only talking about those mysterious deaths, no matter where I went. Eventually, they came up with multiple theories, each crazier than the last, some even involving vampires or other supernatural creatures. As I finished my breakfast and was putting the newspaper down to drive these stupid ideas away from my mind, my friend and colleague Phillip came up to me.  


“Hey, Zachary, how are you doing?  
-I’m doing great, even though I’m a bit tired. How about you?  
-Meh, I didn’t get much sleep last night.  
-Let me guess, it has something to do with these strange deaths?  
-Exactly. People die, completely drained of their blood, and no one knows who or what is behind this. Rumor has it a vampire did it, do you believe that?  
-Of course not. Vampires only exist in myths and legends.” 

As I was standing up, ready to close this conversation, a third person raised their voice:  
“I do believe it.” they said.  


I turned my head towards the source of this new voice. The person speaking was a young woman, approximately my age, who was sitting next to me. I didn’t notice she was there until now. She was very beautiful, albeit quite pale. What fascinated me the most about her, however, were her eyes. They were red like blood. “Probably an eccentric girl who wears cosmetic contacts because she doesn’t like her eyes’ natural color.” I assumed. I continued the conversation once I realized I was staring at her.

“Do…do you sincerely believe that vampires actually exist and that one of them would be responsible for all those deaths people are talking about?  
-Of course, why not? After all, the bitemarks on the victims’ necks are the only wounds and the corpses are more or less intact. It would only make sense.  
-But my dear, vampires don’t exist! They’re only legends that were created to frighten people!  
-But you know, legends always have some elements of truth hidden deep within.” she finished.  


I didn’t know what to say anymore. I promptly excused myself before leaving the café. As I turned around to give the woman one last look, I noticed that she was smiling at me. However, it was not a happy smile, but a rather…how should I say…hungry one. And perhaps that was just my imagination, but her teeth seemed strangely sharp to me now…

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is it. I know, it's pretty short, but don't worry. I plan to make much longer stories in the same universe. You haven't seen the last of me, rest assured. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more.


End file.
